


Today You are You

by Dontknowmyname



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Jared calls Jensen Jack, Jared’s birthday, M/M, SDCC 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/pseuds/Dontknowmyname
Summary: Jared may not be thrilled to celebrate his birthday, but In Jensen’s opinion, today should be a national holiday.





	Today You are You

Jensen smiled when he saw the name light up the screen, accompanied by a picture he could stare at for hours. It felt like it had been forever since he’d spoken to Jared when in reality it had only been a few hours.

“Hey,” he greeted. “Happy birthday!”

Jensen heard the chuckle on the other line and his smile grew. Today was important and he was trying his damnedest to make that very clear even though he was miles away.

“I’m not saying thank you anymore.” 

“You can thank me another way later.” Jensen ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “You having fun?”

There was a long pause and Jensen sat up, moving to the edge of the cushion in anticipation. Finally he could hear what sounded like a door close and Jared’s voice returned with an obvious echo accompanying it. 

“I’m trying.”

“Jay,” his tone held a warning, but it wasn’t harsh. “Get out there and have a drink. Live a little.” 

“But I miss you.” Jared’s voice was quiet and Jensen could tell he was trying desperately to keep his composure. 

It hadn’t been easy, but Jensen pulled every string possible to make sure Jared didn’t have to film on his birthday this year, but in exchange, Jensen had to be on set to direct. He thought it’d be fine since Jared was able to go out with a bunch of other cast members, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. 

“I miss you too,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, his elbows resting on his knees. “I’d be there if I could.”

“I know,” Jared sighed and Jensen could sense there was more to come. “I know you would, Jen. It’s just not my favorite day and spending it away from you again isn’t helping.”

“That’s weird,” Jensen smiled to himself. “This is my favorite holiday.”

It wasn’t much, but Jensen heard a huff and knew the man on the other line was smiling again. He refused to let Jared’s smile fade so he continued, “Today should be everyone’s favorite holiday, because you are a gift to so many people. To everyone, Jared.”

Not that he would admit it, but Jensen had to wipe a tear from his eye as he finished and could tell that Jared had given in to the emotion as well. Most of the world really didn’t understand how lucky it got thirty-seven years ago, but those who did get it, knew how special Jared Padalecki truly was. 

They fell into a silence that was comforting and familiar until Jensen finally spoke up again, “you should get back out there before they come looking for you.”

“You’ll be here soon, right?” Jared’s voice was small and certainly didn’t sound like that of a man who was 6’4”.

“I’ll be there bright and early,” he wanted to wrap is arms around Jared and pull him close, but it would have to wait. “We’ll get breakfast.”

“Sounds perfect.” There was water running, which was like music to Jensen’s airs.

His boy deserved to be out, having a great time. Not sitting in a bathroom stall by himself, feeling as though today was just another day. Today was THE day. The day that Jensen’s whole world was born.

“Don’t have too much fun without me though,” Jensen teased. 

“I’ll save the best for you,” Jared returned the banter easily and Jensen’s shoulders finally relaxed. “Love ya, Jack.”

“Love ya too.”


End file.
